This Is How You Celebrate His Birthday?
by Lime Daiquiri
Summary: It's Kanda's birthday and Allen discovers the unappealing way in which the Order has decided to celebrate the event. Arekan implied at the end


Disclaimer: I own nothing

**This Is How You Celebrate His Birthday?**

It was the middle of lunch and the dining hall was particularly busy as Allen got in line to place his order with Jerry. As he moved down the line Allen mentally compiled a list of all the food he was planning to consume in the next half hour.

However as he finally reached Jerry's counter a serving of soba noodles was quickly passed into his hands. Jerry, noticing it was Allen who was standing in front of him, passed over three more portions. Before Allen could even attempt to ask what was going on the person behind him gently nudged him to move on while simultaneously pointing out the other people waiting patiently in line to collect their lunch.

Dazed but still able to take a hint Allen moved away, finding a seat next to Lenalee.

"Lenalee." Allen whispered as he sat down, not wanting to raise his voice in the eerily quiet hall.

"What's going on? Why are we all eating soba?" asked Allen.

"Ah, it's Kanda's birthday today. So we're eating soba to celebrate. That's why we are all being quiet as well."

"This is how you celebrate his birthday?" Allen exclaimed shocked.

"Well originally he asked to use five members of the Order as target practice as his birthday gift, but no one wanted to do it, so we came up with this instead."

"Why five?"

"Not sure." Lenalee shrugged.

"Why couldn't you just through him a party?"

"We tried that a couple of years ago. We don't talk about it." Allen nodded at Lenalee's answer.

Satisfied for the time being Allen didn't ask anymore questions and the hall once more fell silent.

It was a short few minutes later that Allen found he had a problem with Kanda's birthday "celebrations" and his stomach growled its annoyance too.

After visiting Jerry twice more and still feeling unfulfilled by his lunch Allen couldn't take it anymore and once more turned to Lenalee.

"When can we start ordering food again?"

"Not till tomorrow."

"What? But...but…but…I'll die. Is there no way to get Jerry to cook something else?" Lenalee took a moment to consider Allen's question before she replied.

"I guess the only way would be to try and give Kanda some other sort of birthday gift, he'll be in the training room right now if you want to go have a chat." Allen really didn't want to have a chat with the irritating exorcist but if he wanted to get a proper meal today there was no other choice. So bidding farewell to Lenalee he made his way to the training room to try and reason with the birthday boy.

Kanda was in a good mood, although most people wouldn't be able to tell by his outward appearance. He hated his birthday, why did they have to make such noise over such a trivial thing, forcing him to spend more time with the idiots in the Order when he could be out fighting akuma.

But this year it was quiet, especially in the dining hall so he could enjoy his meals without the usual annoying ruckus going on around him. Which was why for the first time he was enjoying his birthday, that was until the presence of a certain Moyashi disrupted his training.

"Kanda, uh, Happy Birthday?" Allen spoke awkwardly, that was possibly the nicest thing he'd ever said to the other man and he didn't think he deserved it, however his dinner was on the line so he needed to make the effort. Even if Kanda so far remained unimpressed.

"What do you want?" Kanda replied tersely, hoping to get rid of the idiot quicker if he just dealt with whatever problem Allen was coming to him with.

"So, uh, it's your birthday, which is great! But is it possible if we celebrate it in some other way?" Allen tried to remain upbeat.

"What do you mean?" Kanda was intrigued, what exactly did the other exorcist have a problem with.

"Well could you allow Jerry to take orders for dinner? You can ask for something else instead?" Ah so the Moyashi was worried about his food, it figured, Kanda thought to himself. He could be reasonable and offered what he felt was a equivalent exchange for acquiescing to the younger exorcist's request.

"Can I kill you?" Funnily enough Allen wasn't so eager on that course of action either.

"I was thinking more…a set of throwing knives or a javelin or even just a birthday hug, maybe?"

"A birthday hug? Che, I don't need a birthday hug." Kanda repeated and although disgust laced through his voice Allen choice to ignore it.

"Don't be like that, everyone likes a birthday hug, come here." Allen moved closer stepping around Kanda into a position where Kanda could no longer see the other exorcist.

"What?" Confused Kanda had no idea what the Moyashi was about to do until a pair of hands slid around him and pulled him firmly against a strong chest.

"Stop it! Let me go!" Kanda struggled to get out of the octopus hold but with one arm holding him around his torso and the other across his chest, securely holding his arms against his body, he struggled in vain.

"No." was Allen's petulant reply. Squeezing Kanda harder, pulling him completely against his body, his head resting on Kanda's shoulder.

"Not unless you promise to put the dining hall back to normal." Eyes narrowing in anger Kanda turned his head in order to glare directly at Allen.

"I'll keep holding you, you'll have me hanging on your back as you walk through the Order, when you sit down to eat, even when you go to the toilet, I'll be here." Seeing the disbelief in Kanda's eyes followed shortly by fear and lastly anger Allen knew he had won.

"Fine." Kanda reluctantly spat out his ascent. But Allen still didn't let go.

"Kanda you have to give me your word otherwise you might not follow through and if you don't your honour will be at stake." Kanda's fists clenched in anger, especially as Allen had seen through his attempt to evade the agreement.

"I promise to return the dining hall to its usual annoyingly loud state and allow any order of food to be placed." Kanda forced the words out of his mouth, he could practically feel the Moyashi's smugness seeping through his back. Ecstatic that he had managed to quickly resolve the problem Allen happily gave Kanda one last squeeze and kissed his cheek in thanks before releasing the other man and running out of the room.

Stunned Kanda remained glued to the spot, blush staining his face, watching Allen's back disappear from sight while he lightly touched his cheek with his fingers.

-End-


End file.
